1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for preparing 2,6-diaminopurine-2'-deoxyriboside and 2'-deoxyguanosine. These compounds are used as materials for pharmaceuticals such as antiviral agents and the like, and particularly as starting materials for antisense drugs, which are highly desired pharmaceuticals.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Since the yield in chemical synthesis for producing 2'-deoxyguanosine is very low, the industrial production thereof has mainly been performed via extraction of a hydrolysate of DNA (deoxyribonucleic acid). In the conventional extraction process, however, the hydrolysate of DNA contains 2'-deoxyadenosine, 2'-deoxycytidine and thymidine, in addition to the desired 2'-deoxyguanosine. Therefore, from the viewpoint of this troublesome and costly extraction step for collecting 2'-deoxyguanosine alone, the development of a more effective process has been in great demand.